Finally togheter
by Anca-Chris
Summary: A beautiful storry about Brennan and Emma.Read and find out how they get finally togheter.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_They don't belong to me (if they were mine Emma were still alive)_

_This is my second fanfic._

_Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I truly am sorry!_

I am a big fan of Brennan and Emma so I am making a story about them.

I am open to any suggestion so please review.

Here we go .Enjoy it

It was a summer day and everything in Sanctuary was wonderful .Adam was in the lab working as usually. Brennan and Jesse were in the dojo training .And the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"It's a wonderful day." Shalimar said.

"You are right and I thing we should have a picnic. What do you say?

"It's a wonderful idea Emma let's go talk with the guys.

"Hey, guys me an Emma thought about having a picnic, what do you say?

Jesse and Brennan look at each other and Brennan spoke:

"It's a good idea Shalimar, you two go and check if Adam needs something, while we change our clothes.

"Ok we meet you guy's in 10 min."

"Adam do you need something? Shalimar ask.

"No Shal. Why?

"Because we are going outside, we thought about having a picnic, do you want to come? "

"No I can't Shal I have to do some experiences, have fun."

"Thanks Adam, call us if you need anything ok?

"Sure don't worry Shal I'll be fine."

Emma was in her room getting ready .She couldn't stop thinking about Brennan, how beautiful he look even when he is sweaty and his smile it's the most wonderful smile Emma saw in her life. She was in love with Brennan, she fall for him from the beginning, from the moment she saw him in the bar. But she knew he wasn't fell the same about her, she always thought that he like Shal, she even come to think that they were having an affair and she didn't blame him, she just love him and she wants him to be happy even with an other women.

"Emma, are you ready?" Shalimar ask her.

"Yes Shal, I will be there in a minute."

She look once again in the mirror and go to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for review. Here is the next chapter. Hope you will like it. And don't forget review. Here we go enjoy it.

After they finish their lunch, Emma was lying on her back looking at the sky and thinking how beautiful moments like this are, when you are with your family. Mutant X was the first place where she was loved. They were the only people who didn't try to kill her or do experiences on her.

"Mind if I join you? " Jesse asked.

Sweet Jesse, he was always there when she needs to talk, he was always there to comfort her when she was crying about Brennan. He was the only one that knew the true about her feelings for Brennan and he understand perfectly because he was in love with Shalimar. In a way they were comforting each other.

"Earth to Emma. "

"Sorry Jess I was just thinking. Of course you can join me. Where are Shal and Bren I don't see them around." Emma said.

"They go to take a walk." Jesse reply

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Brennan, move faster" Shalimar said to Brennan.

"Give me a brake. I am not a feline. Wait for me." Brennan reply a little annoyed.

"Shalimar, Brennan are you two there?" Adam ask through the comlink.

"Ya, Adam we are here. What's up? Shalimar ask him.

"I'm sorry guys but I need you here now." Adam reply.

"Ok Adam we will be right there."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I found a new mutant." Adam said.

"Great what powers does he have?" Shalimar said

"He has the power to control the weather. Look at his file." Adam said.

"O my God, Ryan!" Emma said very surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for review. Thanks Mony19 for review I appreciate your suggestions. That was exactly what I have in mind. Here is the next chapter. Hope you will like it. Enjoy it.

"Where do you think Emma knows this guy." Brennan asked.

"Well she said it's an old friend from college." Shalimar reply.

"Ok let's find this friend of hers. I have a bad feeling about him." Brennan said.

"You must be Ryan. I am Shalimar and this is Bren……"

"Where is Emma? Ryan asked before Shalimar could finish her phrase.

"She is at Sanctuary, come we will take you there." Shalimar said.

I don't like this guy I don't like him at all. Brennan thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ryan! How nice to see you again. " Emma said after giving him a hug.

"I am glad to see you to. It's been a long time since we didn't see but you didn't change a bit. You are still that beautiful women I used to love." Ryan said kissing her on the lips.

When Brennan saw that he has a strange feeling. He wishes he could change places with Ryan, and kiss Emma. And he wanted to kill Ryan because he dared to kiss Emma. HIS Emma.

"Your Emma? She is not yours? " A voice inside Brennan head said.

It's not true she is my Emma she always been mine. She is mine from the beginning I love her and she loves me, she is in love with me, she has to be. For her I join Mutant X, for her I live, my live is in her hands. No one will ever take her away from me, not even this Ryan.

" Ryan , come with I will show you my house." Emma said taking Ryan's hand.

"Ok. Let's go." Ryan reply.

"But Emma we have to go underground to se other new mutants." Brennan said not liking the idea of alone with this guy.

"Brennan you can go alone." Emma said.

"Emma I am sorry but Brennan needs a backup and you must go with him because I need jess and Shal here." Adam reply.

"Ok. I am sorry Ryan I will show you the place later now I have to go." Emma said to Ryan.

"It's ok sweetie. You are right, you will show me your home later" Ryan said still holding Emma's hand.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's go to a club tonight." Shalimar said.

"Good idea Shalimar Can we go Adam? Please" Emma asked Adam.

"Ok you can go but only if you finish you work." Adam reply.

"Then let's go to work everyone." Jesse said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for review. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it Please review. Enjoy it.

"So Emma, who is this Ryan anyway? " Shalimar ask.

"He is just a friend from high school." Emma said.

"Just a friend! From the way he kisses you anyone can tell that he is not just a friend." Shalimar said.

"We use to date at school, until I find out I was a mutant and I left him. I didn't know he was a mutant too so I left without telling goodbye. I was too afraid to tell him. I didn't want him to tell me that I am a freak so I left him." Emma reply.

"Seams like he still love you." Shalimar said.

"So what do you think about this shirt?" Emma asked Shalimar changing the topic.

"Don't you think is too sexy?" Shalimar asked.

"Well this is the idea Shal to look sexy and to fun today." Emma said.

"I know I was just joking." You look very good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are the girls ready? Jesse asked Brennan.

"No they are not ready yet." Brennan reply.

"Here we are." Shalimar said.

When they saw the girls, they were socked.

"Emma you are beautiful." Ryan said mot taking his eyes of Emma.

Emma was wearing a mini shirt with a white blouse and her hair was in a ponytail. She was the most wonderful women Brennan saw in his life.

Shalimar was dressed with a red shirt and her hair was shining in the light. She was the most beautiful women Jesse saw in her life.

"Shalimar you are beautiful." Brennan said taking her hand.

Emma saw that but she promises herself that tonight she was going to have fun. No more tears at least for tonight.

At the club, Ryan and Emma were dancing, while Brennan Jesse and Shalimar were at the bar. Brennan was watching Emma and Ryan dance and he wanted to kill Ryan for dancing with his Emma. He should be holding Emma in his arms he should dance with her not Ryan.

When he looked again at them he saw Ryan kissing Emma and before everybody knew he used his power and the next moment Ryan was on the floor unconscious and the worst thing was that everybody saw that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. Please review! Hope you will like. Here we go.

Everybody was shocked when they saw what Brennan did. Shalimar and Jesse run to help Ryan and to people in the club were gazing at Brennan with fear.

Emma was confused. She didn't know why Brennan did what he did. Anyway it doesn't meter now. She had to erase the memory of the people in the club. She call Shalimar and Jesse and told them what she wanted to do.

"You can do that? " Jesse asked confused.

"Emma you can do that is very hard and you can even die in the process." Shalimar said very worried for her friend.

"I know Shal but I had no choice. If I don't do this everyone will find up about new mutants and I don't thing they will like us."

"Don't do this Emma we will find another way." Brennan pleaded.

But it was to late Emma has started to focus and in a second a psi-blast hit everyone in the club except Brennan Shalimar Jesse and Ryan. After that Emma was laying on the flour unconscious.

When they arrived in Sanctuary Shalimar yelled: "Adam Emma is hurt"

"Bring her in the lab. What happen why is she hurt?" Adam asked

"I will explain to you later. First help her." Shalimar said.

"Ok! Get out. I will call you as soon as I find what's wrong with her."

"This is all my fault." Brennan said.

"Of course it's your fault." Ryan said punching him in the face.

"Hey! Back of. " Jesse said while Shalimar help Brennan get up.

"It's ok Jesse he is right, it's my fault." Brennan said walking out of Sanctuary.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a week since Emma was in a coma and since Brennan left Sanctuary and Adam and the rest were starting to get worried. They haven't heard a word from Brennan and they started to think that something might happen to him, they knew that he needed time to think about what happen but they thought that he will came back or at least call them.

Ryan was with Emma in the lab. He was happy because his plan work. Gabriel will be very proud of me. He said to himself.

I know it's short but I need to know if you like it before I continue so please review. I will love to know what you think and I am open to any suggestion.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to write this new chapter, but I was very busy. I am sorry. I hope you will like this new chapter. Here we go.

Gabriel will be very proud of me. He said to himself.

Flashback

"Ryan come here." Gabriel said.

"Yes Gabriel, what do you need.?" I asked.

"I think it's time to begin our plan." Gabriel said

"Ok. I will go now." Ryan said

"Soon Shalimar will be mine forever." Gabriel said to himself

End of flashback

"Where am I?" Emma asked.

"You are in the lab, in Sanctuary, Emma I am so happy to see you weak up." Ryan said.

"Where is Brennan?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Why do you want to know? After all it is his fault you were in a coma."

Emma was picking very strange emotion from Ryan. But she was to worried about Brennan an all that she want is to talk to him.

"Emma?" Shalimar said.

"It's so good to see you finally wake up." Shalimar said giving Emma a hug.

"Where is Brennan?" Emma once again asked.

"We don't know Emma. He left about two weeks ago and he didn't come back. He thinks he is responsible for what happen in the bar." Shalimar said.

"But he is not responsible. We need to find him." Emma said trying to get up.

"We will do that, but first I need to make sure you are alright". Adam said when he enter the room.

Brennan was in a bar thinking about what happen. He knew it was his fault that Emma, his beautiful Emma was in a coma. But if Ryan would not have kiss her she would be fine. He knew it was wrong what he did but he couldn't see Emma kiss another guy. He remembered the firs time he and Emma meet. It was in this were he was now. She was so scared and so beautiful. He knew she was special and in that very moment he fall in love with her. She always was there for him she saved his life so many times and know she could die because of him.

Brennan heard a strong noise but before he could look someone hit him in the head and he lost consciousness,

Emma was in her room now. Adam let her leave the lab after making sure she was alright. She was laying on her bed thinking about Brennan. She was thinking about how much she loved him, even if she knew he was in love with Shalimar she couldn't stop loving him. He was so beautiful so strong. He was the dream of every women. She had to find him and tell him he was not guilty about what happen.

"Where am I?" Brennan asked.

"You are at my home." Gabriel asked with a smile.

"You bastard." Brennan said trying to punch Gabriel.

"Nice try. You are in my house so you better behave, if you don't want to be hurt." Gabriel said.

"What do you want for me?" Brennan asked.

"From you nothing. I just want Shalimar." Gabriel said.

"You will never have her. She is at Sanctuary and you will never be able to get there." Brennan said

"I don't need to get there. Someone who works for me is already there. " Gabriel said.

"Ryan. That bastard." Brennan said.

"Bingo. Ryan will help me to get Shalimar." Gabriel said happy.

"What did you do to him. How are you forcing him to help you?" Brennan asked thinking that Gabriel was using his powers to force Ryan to help him.

"I didn't use my power over him. I am just giving him what she wants."

"And that is?" Brennan asked.

"Emma." Gabriel answered.

"You will never touch Shalimar or Emma. Over my dead body." Brennan said.

Please review. I hope you like it. I open to any suggestions so please review. Tell me what do you want to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been so long since I posted an update on this story. I am so sorry about that. This new chapter it's for those of you that want to read it. Again I apologize for being so late. I hope you like it. Here we go.

Last chapter

"Bingo. Ryan will help me to get Shalimar." Gabriel said happy.

"What did you do to him. How are you forcing him to help you?" Brennan asked thinking that Gabriel was using his powers to force Ryan to help him.

"I didn't use my power over him. I am just giving him what she wants."

"And that is?" Brennan asked.

"Emma." Gabriel answered.

"You will never touch Shalimar or Emma. Over my dead body". Brennan said.

New chapter

"I have to do something. I can't let that bastard take Shalimar or Emma. But what can I do I don't even know where I am. Maybe I could can in contact with Emma if I concentrate hard enough.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Emma was in bed with her eyes closed thinking of Brennan.

"Where are you Brennan? Why did you left? Please come back I need you. Emma said out loud.

"Emma….."

"Brennan? Brennan where are you?" Emma asked looking around her room.

"Emma listen to me I don't have much time. You have to stay away from Ryan he is dangerous." Brennan said.

"Brennan where are you? Why is Ryan dangerous? Come back home and we will talk. I want you to know……"

"Emma I have been kidnapped. Aslocke kidnapped me. Ryan works for him. Please Emma you have to trust me. Stay away from Ryan." Brennan pleaded.

"I trust you Brennan. OK I will stay away from Ryan. Please tell me where you are." Emma said.

"I don't know where I am for sure. Gabriel said that I am in his home." Brannan said.

"Can you see your surroundings? Isn't there a window maybe I could see trough your mind." Emma said.

"There is a window but I can't reach it. Hold one let me try." Brennan said.

"Ok Brennan I see what you see. It looks like you are in a town. Can you read a street name?" Emma asked.

There is no answer.

"Brennan are you still there? Answer me please." Emma said. She was getting really scared.

"Emma Aslocke is here. I can talk anymore. Tell Adam about Ryan. Be careful please." Brennan said.

"Adam!" Emma yelled.

"Emma what's the matter? Are you felling bad? Let's go to the lab so I can scan you." Adam said.

"Adam stop it's not about me. It's about Brennan. He has been kidnapped by Aslocke. He says that Ryan works for him. Adam we need to save him before it's to late. Emma pleaded.

"O my god. Ok Emma calm down of course we will rescue him. Shal Jesse meet me in the lab please." Adam said.

In the lab.

"Adam what happen you sound worried." Shalimar asked.

"Brennan has been kidnapped" Adam said.

Ok gays this is it. I really want to your opinion on this chapter so please review.


End file.
